His Sun, Her Prince
by OnceUponATimeLove
Summary: Drabbles:3 100 words each:3 Just a few to start with maybe more:3
1. Please

**A/N: first drabble series, hopefully this is where i can put the small bits of inspiration that dont add up to stories:) enjoy:)**

* * *

The deal was struck on one condition.

She would give him anything he wanted so long as he said please.

She agreed, there was no way he would ever remember.

Rumplestiltskin is not as dull as she thought.

He knew her secret; that she had Belle.

He found out the exact moment they got to Storybrooke.

He bided his time.

He waited.

He made sure that she was safe and protected.

Now it was time to reclaim her, his Belle.

He stood in her office a small smirk on his face.

"I want her back." He said softly, menacingly. "Please.

* * *

**A/N: So? whatch ya'll think? Review;)**


	2. Mystery

**A/N: This is fun:) Enjoy this one too!**

* * *

The day she was released from the confines of the hospital, Rumplestiltskin already had a room ready for her.

There was tea ready in a room of just books.

He greeted her with a warm jacket and soft words, ignoring Regina as she glowered at them.

Belle looked around as if surprised at the brightness of the sun.

She smiled at Rumplestiltskin, and though he saw a spark of recognition she didn't speak.

He had so many questions weighing on his mind, the most pressing unnerved him.

Would she ever forgive him?

That was still a mystery to be uncovered.

* * *

**So I was thinking, and how fun would it be if you guys reviewed with a cute little review like i know you can, but also with a one word prompt that i would use to write these with? whaddaya say? Review:3**


	3. Reunion

**A/N: YAY! MY FIRST REQUESTED PROMPT! From my lovely dearie _Grace5231973_, Here is**

**REUNION**

* * *

She sat on his old lumpy couch for hours; staring out the window.

Her tea sat untouched in front of her, made just as she always had drank it.

He watched her closely from across the room. Finally he gave up and knelt before her, ignoring the pain in his knee.

He cautiously took her slender hand in his.

"Belle?" He whispered, longing so thick in his words you could almost touch it.

She slowly turned to look into his eyes, sky blue meeting warm amber.

She smiled slightly, touching his cheek.

"Rumplestiltskin." She replied.

Their reunion started with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Satisfied Grace? :)))) Review with prompts dearies!**


	4. Wardrobe

**A/N: and another form the lovely _hiimkizzy_**

* * *

**Wardrobe**

There is one place I avoided like the plague in my time in the Dark Castle.

A terrifying place of horror and fear.

I did everything in my power to elude it. I scrubbed floors, I killed spiders, I rearranged his potions.

I even washed Rumplestiltskins underwear. (That was almost as horrifying prospect as the other thing.)

Today I had no choice. I marched towards his room like a condemned man to the gallows. I opened his door and the object across from me made my toes curl in my worn shoes.

Today I had to clean out his wardrobe.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	5. Waking

**A/N: A rather adventurous one on my part, from _kmp121183_**

* * *

**Waking**

Belle took a deep breath and snuggled closer to the most comfortable pillow in her bed.

Their bed.

Rum smiled and his warm arms slid around her, pulling his precious rose closer to his bare chest as his fingers traced patterns down the expanse of her smooth back.

She nuzzled into his neck and he brushed a lock of brown hair from her face, pressing a kiss onto her brow.

Belle made a contented noise and pressed her body even closer to his. Rumplestiltskin couldn't remember a time he'd been happier.

These were his favorite; the fragile moments before waking.


	6. Flu

**A/N: From a guest named Guest**

* * *

**Flu**

He had never been sick before.

Injured yes, heartbroken maybe, but never sick.

This was a whole new ballgame for him.

He lay in bed sick as a dog as his darling Belle hurried to and fro, trying to fix him up.

His head pounded, his throat hurt, his whole body was weak and achy. He feared the absolute worst.

"Belle" He finally croaked and he reached a hand out to her, "I'm dying"

She slid her cool fingers through his burning ones and bent to kiss him on the forehead.

"Oh hush, you silly man, Its just the flu."


	7. Love

**A/N: From_ Grace5231973_ again**

* * *

**Love**

She was his love and he was hers.

They loathed to be apart, and rejoiced in their togetherness.

He called her 'love' now, not dearie, never dearie. Just 'love' or 'darling', sometimes 'baby' if he felt adventurous.

He would kiss her fingertips, her nose, her forehead. He would present her with flowers and her favorite treats.

She would read him stories aloud and play with his hair.

She called him Rum or Rumple, especially when talking to others. She ignored the stares.

She always returned home to him with a bright grin and the thing he needed most: Her love.


	8. Twinkle

**A/N: this was written in honor of a very sweet reviewer. I was having a bad moment and her words just brought a smile to my face! I hope mine can do the same for her. _ .of. .star _this is for you!**

* * *

**Twinkle**

Rumplestiltskin could muse for hours about all of the things he loves about Belle, he often does.

He loves her curly brown hair, and her smile and her love for books.

He loves the way she wrinkles her nose at him before laughing.

Or playfully scolds him for being stupid.

He loves the way she walks, precise brave steps.

He loves how she bites her lip and wiggles her left foot when she reads a particularly good book.

But the thing he loves most is and always will be the bright twinkle in her eyes that will never ever fade.


	9. Understanding

**A/N: From _Rumbelle lover_**

* * *

**Understanding**

He wants her to hate him; he wants her to see how dangerous he is.

He loves her but he hates her.

She makes him weak, she makes him strong.

He wants to scare her away so she will never come back and he wants to hold her forever and never let her go.

He pitches tantrums and throws things and tries to be terrifying.

Anything to push her away.

He has no right to have her anyway.

But every time he does something stupid she always looks at him with a small smile.

An infuriating smile full of understanding.


	10. Introductions

**A/N: Prompt from_ hiimkizzy _I present to you**

* * *

**Introductions**

He knew exactly who she was the moment he saw her in the newly refurbished library.

She had the same smile, the same laugh.

He watched her for a while, enchanted. She practically danced through the shelves, glossy brown curls flying.

He finally screwed up his courage and walked over to where she sat behind the library desk reading a book.

"Hello." He managed, trying to smirk. She looked up and smiled leaning back and closing her book.

"Hello!"

"We haven't met, my name is Mr. Gold." Her eyes held his as she replied.

"I know who you are, Rum."


	11. Comfort

_**A/N: From Rumbelle Lover**_

* * *

**Comfort**

His cries broke her heart. He thrashed in his nightmare, trying to fight something invisible, something horrific.

He was twisted up in the sheets, writhing; it looked like he was in pain.

She climbed into the bed next to him.

"Rum!" She cried, shaking him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her and in a moment of pure vulnerability he burst into tears.

She gathered him up in her arms, soothing him with her hands and her kisses.

For a few moments he gave up on being the strong one, the powerful one, and gave himself completely to her comfort.


	12. His Sun

**A/N: This is mine! Based on the title!**

* * *

**His Sun**

She shines like the sun, her face is always bright and cheerful.

Her are so blue the sky turned green with envy.

She cast light in his darkest places, unearthing his deepest fears and banishing them with sunbeams.

She caused him to grow, budding, transforming into a new man.

After a taste of the warmth that she provided he could never again be in the shade.

He could no longer be separated from the brilliant sunshine or he would wilt into nothing once again.

She made him someone infinitely better.

Belle is his sun and she always will be.


	13. Her Prince

**A/N: And these are from me, based on the title:)**

* * *

**Her Prince**

He is her prince, as much as he tried to be a monster.

He is her prince charming, her savior prince, her knight in shining dragon-scaled spiky coats… She loves him.

He rescued her from so much more than he knows.

He rescued her from a man who was less than honorable.

He saved her from an idiotic father; he saved her from a placid boring life.

And he gave her the world.

His every touch hypnotizes her.

And she loves him.

He kisses her and her whole world falls away.

He is her prince, however unconventional he may be.


	14. Care

**A/N: Written in Belles POV, prompted by Rumbelle Lover**

* * *

**Care**

How** DARE** he say I don't care?

How **DARE** he assume that I don't understand?

How **DARE** he throw my declaration of love back in my face as though it wasn't possible?

I** know** he loves me. He looks at me the way my father looked at my mother. The way Aggie, my nanny, looks at her husband Ben.

He doesn't believe me?

Yeah, well I'll prove it. I'll prove that what I say is true.

When he comes down here and gets me out of this room I will show him just how much I care.

I** love** him.


	15. Family

**A/N Prompted by kmp121183, not my best but its all i could squeeze out. **

* * *

**Family**

His first family consisted of a woman and a son.

The woman had no love for him, and no love for the son, she left.

He loved the son so much that he changed, for the worse, the son left too.

His second family was happier.

He had a wife, who loved him endlessly, and his son came back.

His family was growing, and as he held his newborn baby girl in his arms and gazed into his exhausted wife's eyes he couldn't imagine a happier ending.

In the second family there was a man, a wife, a son, and a daughter.

But most of all, there was love.


	16. Positive

**A/N: I love this one:) Love it:) LOVE IT!:))))) Prompted by kmp121183**

* * *

**Positive**

"Oh my gosh," He heard her say.

He was perched on the side of the bathtub, waiting for the little stick on the counter to give them an answer.

They had been trying for a baby for a few months now.

They found Bae and Belle was like a mother to him but he knew how much she wanted a child of their own, another addition to their happily growing family.

When he heard her gasp he didn't know what to think, but he certainly knew what he hoped for.

She smiled and showed him the test.

"Rum, its positive!"

* * *

**AWH! I LOVE THAT ONE:) Review if you loved it too!**


	17. Lace

**A/N: Prompted by PrincessTiannah**

* * *

**Lace**

I know it's unorthodox to bring the groom to see you try on wedding dresses but Rum and I are an unorthodox couple, so I didn't care when Flora, Fauna, And Meriwether shook their heads disapprovingly.

Did I mention that I hate lace? And of course the only wedding dresses in town are going to have lace ALL over them (Meriwether loves the stuff).

There was one particularly lacy piece that I decided to try on, for kicks and giggles ONLY.

I put it on and stepped out.

"Well Rum, What do you think?"

When I saw the look on his face I decided that maybe lace isn't that bad.


	18. Warmth

**A/N: Promted by Rumbelle Lover**

* * *

**Warmth**

His warmth was a beacon for her.

It was often that she woke up afraid, terrified that she was in the asylum and this was all a jumbled up, joyful dream.

But when she closes her eyes to the darkness and feels his warm body curved against hers the fear goes away.

He sometimes awakes thinking she is dead, ripped away from him again.

All he can do is reach over, and pull her warm body closer to his, bury his face in her hair and hold her there.

Then they can both bask in the warmth of their love.

* * *

**A/N: Can we say cheesy? Oh well:) **


	19. Whiskey

**A/N: Prompted by Eyes like Dawn**

* * *

**Whiskey**

The Dark One had no use for alcohol, it was no good if you couldn't get plastered, so drunk you couldn't walk, or remember.

After Belle left he considered the bottles he had in the cabinet she always dusted; but turned away and spun instead.

Then the queen came and told him that his beloved girl was dead.

Gone.

Never coming back.

His heart broke then, he cried for the first time in a hundred years.

Her loss rang so heavily around him that he couldn't breathe.

He couldn't think.

He found he had a use for whiskey after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'll keep writing as long as ya'll keep prompting! Thanks:)**


	20. Find

**A/N: Prompted very cleverly by MyraValhallah**

* * *

**Find**

Belle was the first to notice the mysterious little boy wandering the street ahead of them. Rum was too caught up in the feel of her hand in his to pay much attention to anything else.

"Rum, who is he?" She asked pointing.

He focused on the back of the little boys head, and his heart stopped beating.

"Bae?" He called out, "Baelfire?"

The little boy turned abruptly and looked at the man calling his name.

"DAD!" He yelled, coming towards them at a dead run, knocking Rum to the ground.

Belle put a hand to her mouth as she watched the reunion; realizing that they had just found the most precious thing you could find.

They found his son.

* * *

**A/N: This is more than a hundred but its worth it:) **


End file.
